Imperial Wharf railway station
0.119 | railexits1011 = 0.737 | railexits1112 = 1.232 | railexits1213 = 1.580 | railexits1314 = 1.818 | railcode = IMW | access = yes | access_note = | coord_region = GB-HMF | dft_category = E }} Imperial Wharf is a National Rail station in Fulham, near to the boundary with Chelsea in west London on the West London Line. The station is between and stations and services are provided by London Overground and Southern. The station opened on Sunday 27 September 2009 and is operated by London Overground.Chuffed by new train station, London Borough of Hammersmith & Fulham The station is located in Sands End where the line crosses Townmead Road. It takes its name from the adjacent redevelopment of a brownfield, former industrial, site, which has been developed into a luxury 1,800 apartment river-side complex by property developers St George since 2004. As the Imperial Wharf development continued to grow, so did the business case for the Imperial Wharf station. A further application for 1,500 residential units including a 37 storey tower was submitted to Hammersmith & Fulham Council in early 2009. The station is also adjacent to Chelsea Harbour, and was known by this name during early stages of development; indeed its TIPLOC code is "CseaH" in computerised timetable systems. History There have been calls for over 15 years by residents for a station to be opened at this site, to be funded by Transport for London and the local council. In 2005 the estimated cost was £3 million, of which £1.7 million had already been provided by St George,Imperial Wharf planning report, paragraph 35 the developer of the Imperial Wharf site, leaving a funding shortfall of £1.3 million.Westlondonlinegroup.org.uk - funding shortfall, 13 April 2005 In October 2007, Hammersmith and Fulham Council announced that St George had agreed to provide another £1.2 million, roughly enough to complete the project. It is also reported that the planning permission for the whole of the Imperial Wharf development was only given on the basis that a station was built. The station secured full funding on 28 April 2008. The station opened on Sunday 27 September 2009, in a ceremony attended by the Mayor of London, Boris Johnson. Locale The new station provides an important link for the Sands End area to station in the south of London and northwards towards station. This will be particularly important as the area is further developed by both private and public organisations. This investment includes a new residential development called "The Gallery" which has been started on recently cleared land next to the Laura Ashley offices, between Bagleys Lane and Elbe Street. There are also plans by another developer to re-develop the Lots Road Power Station, into 395 residential units. The Lots Road Power Station, close to the Thames, is a large, disused, coal-fired power station. It was designed in 1902 and completed in 1905 and until 2003 was used to provide power for London Underground. The developers hope to complete the building by 2013. Services The typical off-peak services in trains per hour (tph) are: *4tph northbound to , of which 2tph continue to (London Overground)Richmond/Clapham Junction to Stratford Timetable from December 2014 *1tph northbound to (Southern)Croydon and Clapham Junction to Watford Junction and Milton Keynes Central Timetable *4tph southbound to (London Overground) *1tph southbound to South Croydon (Southern) At peak times, all 4 London Overground trains continue to . Some additional Southern services also operate between Shepherd's Bush and Clapham Junction. Late evening London Overground services only run between and Clapham Junction. On Sundays, Southern services only run between Watford Junction and Clapham Junction. Connections *London Bus routes 391, 424 and C3 serve the station. *Chelsea Harbour Pier, which is located nearby for river buses services. Abandoned future proposal There were proposals, supported by RBK&C, to include a stop at this location, on the proposed Crossrail 2 line (known for a time as the 'Chelsea-Hackney Line'). If these plans were carried forward, then it would provide an interchange between London Overground services and either London Underground or mainline commuter rail services, depending on which standards the new line is built to.http://www.disused-stations.org.uk/i/imperial_wharf/ However, as of 2014, it is unlikely that Crossrail 2 will route via this location due to the engineering complexities of a kink in the route between the proposed Chelsea station and Clapham Junction. The nearest London Underground stations will remain Fulham Broadway, West Brompton and Sloane Square. Fulham Broadway was also once planned for the Crossrail 2 route but aborted. References External links * * Imperial Wharf station work begins. * Imperial Wharf, SubBrit stations project * London Borough of Hammersmith & Fulham - Chuffed by new train station. * London Evening Standard Homes and properties - A new railway station for Fulham. * BBC News Website - A new station opens in South London. * The Standard - A new Footbridge between Battersea and Imperial Wharf * The Standard - New Foodbridge is given the go-ahead |next= |route=Southern West London Route|col=A7CE38}} |next= |route=Southern Olympia to Wandsworth Road Limited Service|col=A7CE38}} Category:Railway stations in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Railway stations opened by Network Rail Category:Railway stations opened in 2009 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Fulham